A subsea well intervention system typically employs equipment such as a blowout preventer (BOP) stack, a subsea landing string (SSLS), and a lower marine riser package (LMRP). These components cooperate together to maintain pressure control and enable access to the subsea well. Operating these components together presents certain challenges and complexities. Conventionally controls to these components are independent and have redundant functionality, and are therefore inefficient.